Resident Weevil
by Bakura-196
Summary: YGO crossover with RE. Based mostly on the movie. Rated for Language and violence
1. Default Chapter

Resident Weevil  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RE or YGO, this fic will be based more on the movie than the game since it has an easier story to follow.  
  
Her eyes open. She has no idea who she is. She gets up out of the shower and looks at her shoulder. It hurts a little and she sees a scar on it. She looks in the mirror and grabs a robe. She looks at the tag on the robe. It says Tea. "That must be my name..." She said to herself. She goes into the room and sees a dress on the bed. "Well I can't wear a robe around a place I don't know." She says to herself.  
  
Tea puts on the dress and walks into the living room. She looks at a picture of herself, with a man. The man is short. He has purplish hair with some blond streaks. She sees a ring on her finger. She takes off the ring. It has some words engraved into it. "Property of Umbrella"  
  
"Umbrella?" Tea said. A man grabbed her. Tea screamed as she was dragged. Then men in black suits as if they were SWAT came through the windows and handcuffed the man. "Hey! I'm a cop!" The man replied. He was white with white hair that dangled to his neck. "Bullshit, what's ya name?" One of the men said(actually it sounded like a woman)  
  
"Ryou Bakura." said the man. "He's not on file." said one of the men in the suits. "I just transferred; I'm not on file yet. You guys are from S.T.A.R.S. right?" said Ryou. "I've seen you at the stati-"  
  
He was cut off by one of the voices. He took of his mask, and it was a woman. "Blow me." "Watch the language Seren." Another man said revealing himself. He was blond and looked pretty tall from where Tea was standing. A man in a suit came up to her. "Report!" Tea said nothing "I said 'Report' solider!"  
  
"The house's defense was set off. She probably lost her memory." Another one said. The rest took off their masks. One was a man with brown hair and blue eyes; another was a man with brown hair like the other one except it was the shape of a fin. The last one was another girl with blond hair and purple eyes.  
  
"What do we do with him?" Seren asked. "We take him with us." The one with brown hair and blue eyes said.  
  
"Lets go to the hive." The blond man said. "Field trip." The fin head said.  
  
They went into the basement through a secret entrance. They saw a train so they secured everyone there. "I want to know whats going on!" Tea said. "We're members of S.T.A.R.S. and we heard that the Hive where the base of the Umbrella Crop. is. 500 employees died today. We believe the computer the Black King, did it. We're going to find out why. My name is Seto." The brown haired man said. "The blond man is Joey, next to him is his sister Serenity. The blonde girl is Mai, and fin head is Tristin."  
  
The train started up. "Hey, what's behind the door?" Serenity said and tired opening it. "Its stuck!!" Serenity said. "Here, let me, I'm a man." Joey said with a pose and cocky simile. He went and grunted a little and finally opened the door where a short man fell on him. It was the man Tea saw in the picture. Mai checked on him. "He's alright, but he has memory loss, just like her. Checked his ID his name is Yugi."  
  
The train stopped at its destination, the Hive. They all got off and used the code to get the door open. They went through corridors and labs and reached the security room. Serenity, Ryou, and Joey waited outside guarding.  
  
The hallway that leads to the Black King was right across the hallway. The security lasers were down. Seto, Mai and Tristan went in.  
  
Suddenly the doors closed. "Joey!" Seto yelled. "The defenses have an auto reboot!" Joey said. "What the hell is that!?" Tristan called out. The laser was charging up. It was coming right for them. Seto tackled Tristan, they both dodged the laser. "Mai!" Mai remained slient, blood came pouring from her neck and her head fell off. "SHIT!" Seto and Tristan got back up. The laser was low this time. Tristan tried to jump over but as he jumped the laser went up too and cut him in half. Seto dodged by hanging to the bars on the roof. It cut right through his knife.  
  
"Get him out of there!" Tea screamed. "I'm trying!" Joey said. "Try harder!" The man with purple hair said. "Come on!" Seto yelled. The lasers turned into a checkerboard. "Shit."  
  
"Got it!" The lasers stopped an inch away from Seto. "Whew."  
  
"Make sure you keep those lasers off." Seto said shivering. Tea went in to help Seto with the bags.  
  
That's it so far. Tristan and Mai fans, sorry, someone had to die. Next chapter- The Black King. 


	2. The Black King

Chapter 2: Resident Weevil- The Black King.  
  
They set up the mechanism onto the main platform. Then a hologram appeared. It was black, the hologram looked like a boy with long hair. "What are you doing here?" The hologram spoke.  
  
"We're shutting you down to figure out went on here." Seto said. "Don't shut me down. I implore you."  
  
"This is the Black King that controls everything in the Hive. He is based off the President's son, Mokuba." Seto explained.  
  
"Please, I implore you." The Black King said innocently. "Implore away." Seto said.  
  
Seto flicked the switch to shut it down. He then took the circuit board out so he couldn't reboot. The power went out. Then the emergency power came on and opened all the doors. "Let's go."  
  
They put the circuit board in a bag and walked away. "Nice guys," Joey said when the arrived to them. "Now back to the others."  
  
Serenity was cleaning her nail with her knife. "What's taking them so long?"  
  
"Maybe they're having trouble." Ryou said. A noise was heard.  
  
"What was that?" Serenity asked. She put away her knife and got out her gun. "Stay here, or you won't get out. We're the only ones who know the codes."  
  
"Right." Ryou said. Serenity went and saw a person trying to get up. "Hey kid, get your ass over here, we've got a survivor." Serenity tried to get the survivor up but the she bit her. Ryou came and saw her on top of Serenity.  
  
"Get her off me before I stab her ass!" Serenity screamed. Ryou kicked her off. "You're alright now." "She bit me!!!!" Serenity got her gun out and shot her away.  
  
The rest of the group came. "We heard shooting." Seto said. "There was a survivor." Ryou said  
  
"And you shot her!?" Tea said. "Jesus sis, control your anger." Joey said. "She was crazy, she bit me." "She's gone!" Ryou yelled. "Bullshit! I shot her!" Serenity yelled. "Serenity didn't she look a little weird?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked. "Well she had not fingers. She sorta had a leg like a bug..."  
  
"Wait...listen." Seto said. They all heard a scraping. Many people seemed to come out. They all seemed to have similarities to bugs. They shot them all but they kept getting back up. "We've got to run!" Yugi yelled then grabbed a gun from Seto and began shooting. "Back to the Black King's chamber!" Joey yelled. Serenity uncuffed Ryou and gave him a gun. They were going to need all the help right now. Soon a crowd separated Tea and Ryou from the rest. They ran the opposite direction to get away.  
  
Tea and Ryou got far enough to slow down to a walk. Ryou walked away from Tea to complete the objective he was really given to do down here.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi waited at the door. Joey went to him. "You waited?" Joey yelled. "Didn't know the code."  
  
"Damn it! Seto, what's the code!?" Joey yelled. "4-5-6-7-8-no shit-1-uh...."  
  
Seto kept shooting. "What is it!?" Yugi yelled. "I'm running out of ammo!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"4-5-6-7-1-0-4!" Seto yelled to Joey. "There that wasn't so hard."  
  
"Wait, Joey that's not the chamber!!" Serenity yelled. But it was too late. The millions of arms grabbed him and bit him. Serenity ran and tried to pull him out but she was bit and there was no way she would reach him. Luckly the door closed on them so Serenity was safe. But Joey was another story....  
  
---- That's chapter two of Resident Weevil please Review! 


	3. Marik

Chapter 3:  
  
Serenity and the others (besides Ryou and Tea) were in the Black King's chamber. They were surrounded on one door, but the other door was unblocked by those things but if they went out a mountain of those things were waiting for them. How did they know? There were webs all on the walls.  
  
Bakura finally found what he was looking for. The offices, where the workers work. He went to one desk after another and finally found the desk. It contained the files that could shut the company down. His best friend wrote them. Suddenly a figure walked towards him slowly. Bakura got out his gun, then he put his gun down, stunned. It was his best friend. "Marik....." Bakura said. Marik simled and insect wings popped out of his back and charged at Ryou. Tea shot him through the head.  
  
"Where'd you learn to shoot like that." Ryou asked. "Long story, short, my memories are slowly coming back, but I'm not sure if I want them to." Tea said. "Who was that?" Tea said, "He was my best friend, he took a job here to shut this company down, I have the files in my hands. I have to get out so no one goes back in." Ryou said.  
  
They ran through the hallway of webs followed by what seemed to be people, to the Black King's Chamber. Seto said, "Its them!" He and Yugi opened the door and got them inside just in time. "Well, what do we do now?" Yugi said. "I'm turning him back on, he'll get us out of here." Tea said.  
  
"Are you insane!?" Yugi said. "Well, its out only choice." Seto said. "Won't they send back up!?" Yugi yelled. "They still don't know we're down here..." Serenity said. Yugi stayed silent then said, "As long as I don't half to go through that hallway."  
  
Sorry this chapter was short but I'm updating as much as I can. Please R&R 


End file.
